The present invention relates to the field of biometric authentication.
Biometric authentication systems and methods may use one or more modalities such as face recognition, speaker recognition, signature or gesture authentication, fingerprint identification, etc. The input of each modality is different and has different characteristics. For example, in face recognition the input is images of the face, for speaker recognition the input is the person's voice, while the input for chirographic authentication includes handwriting, dynamic signatures, or gesture. According to the common approach, a dedicated system is developed for each such modality based on technology that has been developed specifically for that modality. Thus, gaps have been formed between state-of-the-art technologies for different modalities. For example, the state-of-the-art technology for chirography authentication is relatively much less developed due to relative fewer researchers working on that modality.
In particular, online chirographic authentication is the task of authenticating an identity of a user using an online written input, such as a personal signature or a common or prompted phrase, according to the characteristics of the user's handwriting. There are many approaches for addressing this task. However, the use of a private signature is prone to forgery, and the authentication of common or prompted phrases is generally considered a difficult task with typical low accuracy.
Known methods and systems of multimodal biometric, i.e., fusing multiple biometric modalities, are generally focused in fusion at the score-level. Fusion in other, more preliminary levels, such as the feature-level, is commonly applied on two compatible modalities, such as two input images.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.